Episode 473: Spooketti
"Spooketti" was originally released August 19, 2019. Description Hey, Summer! Come over here for a second! We want to talk to you about...the beach. All the beach stuff we want to do during you, Summer. What's that bear trap doing on the ground? Why's Autumn hiding behind us with a big net in its hand? Don't worry about that, Summer. Just...come over here for a sec, will ya? Suggested talking points: Backpack Shopping, LASIK Check-In, Master Chief Lessons for Baby Boomers, Ghost Rider vs. Everyone, Pasta 4 Life, Ranch Mouth, Get Sticky Off It Outline 0:45 - Intro. Summer's fucking over. The boys are getting new backpacks. 7:25 - A play-back of the LASIK voicemail celebrity impressions requested from last episode. 13:46 - I live in a third-floor apartment and share a porch with my neighbors. Sometimes their little kid or their cat wanders over to our side, but, like, whatever. Yesterday, though, I was hanging out in my living room which looks directly on the porch, and saw one of the grown-up neighbors come over to our side, lean over, and look into the window. She apparently didn't see me, because she said out loud, "Oh hey, they've got a game system in there now." I've never talked to these neighbors aside from a quick hello and previously thought they were decent people; now I'm 100% convinced they've been viewing my living room like a TV sitcom for the past year. I've already talked to the landlord; what else can I do to keep them from peeping? - Nervous Neighbor, North of Boston 19:26 - LASIK challenge voicemail 20:12 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer (The Prospector), from Yahoo Answers user A Habte says: Ghost Rider vs everyone. Who wins? 28:51 - MZ - Sponsored by Stitch Fix, Squarespace. 32:17 - LASIK challenge voicemail 33:21 - Advertisement for Still Buffering 34:10 - Munch Squad - Olive Garden's Lifetime Pasta Pass (Justin didn't get one) 39:35 - About once a month I go to a couple's house to play board games. We usually play right after work and they invite me to join them for dinner, which is so thoughtful and generous; unfortunately, I don't like any of the salad dressings they provide. Should I be rude and shun the salad or would it be OK to bring my own dressing? They sell little packets at work so I could grab one on my over to play games, is that rude? (I REALLY hate their dressings.) 45:00 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Petey*, who asks: What is best way to get sticky off it? 48:59 - LASIK challenge voicemail 49:49 - Housekeeping 52:23 - FY - Sent in by Harold, from Yahoo Answers user Robbie*, who asks: How do we get to Mars if its on the other side of the sun? Quotes Notes * * - Name made up by Griffin Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Merit Palmer Category:Graham Roebuck